ToS: The New Summons
by Raitokage
Summary: When Summons from another world appear, speaking of taking over Mizuho, what will Sheena do? Will her old summons be enough?


The New Arrivals

Note: This be meh first fanfiction anywhere but on paper, which gets lost too easily. Go easy on the review, ja? And before I start, Raigekiha: Lightning Strike Wave

Raigeki: Lightning Strike

Raigekiken: Lightning Strike Blade

(Now, this is my best guess. I'm sure "-ha" means wave, and that "-Ken" means blade, but I don't quite know what Raigeki means.

Chapter 1: Who the hell?

Sheena was in Mizuho, performing her general duties as Chief (Since her grandfather died, an event that all the others turned up for, and Zelos didn't even make any dumb jokes.), when something large and heavy-looking flew across the sky. It was just a meteor, which, while uncommon, was not entirely unknown. But the magnitude with which it hit the ground was astounding. The earth could almost be heard groaning from the pain that the meteor stirred up. A large crater had been made. To put a light face on the situation, Sheena said, "Looks like we'll have a new lake!" The others, silent until now, laughed uneasily. And there was reason to be uneasy. A shuffling sound permeated the air. As it stopped, a very large red man stepped out from behind the meteor. He started to growl. In actuality, he was speaking. They didn't know that, though. Another voice rang out, a higher pitched and more relaxed sounding one. "I don't think they speak Ignan, Vulcan. Perhaps they speak Common?" The question was directed towards the people of Mizuho. No one spoke. "I guess not. Auran, mayhaps?" He then made a sound reminiscent of blowing air. The people looked transfixed. While they understood this strange voice's "Common" language, they were too busy figuring out where it was from. "Damn. Tokage?" He said, and started hissing. "What the hell? What do you people speak?" Sheena finally worked up her nerve. "We understood what you called 'Common'. It's just that we were a little scared." "Scared? Of l'il ole' me and Vulcan?" "No, not the big one. You. Where are you?" "Ah… Okay." Suddenly, a green figure materialized before her. "Now that we know what you speak, the invasion can begin in earnest." Sheena looked at him. "Oh no you don't! I Call Upon the Hammer of Godly Lightning! I Summon Thee! Come, Volt!" A huge purple ball appeared. Albeit, it had eyes. A strange circle appeared under the green man, and Vulcan. "Get out of the way, dumbass!" The green individual yelled, pushing the large Red man away. Several bolts of lightning struck him, but he looked unfazed. "Feh. Raigekiha!" He shouted, and shot an electric wave reminiscent of Demon Fang out. The blast struck Volt, who also appeared unfazed. "Vulcan, get him!" The red man roared, and struck Volt with a hammer, trailing flames. Volt fell to the ground, with a large indent in his body. "Volt can get hurt? Hmm…" She didn't react immediately. Not surprising, considering she still didn't like him. But then it hit her. Why did she summon Volt? It was like he was tugging at her to get out. Then she realized Efreet was tugging to get out as well. She didn't believe that he was the best candidate, though. She had a better idea. "I Call Upon the Maiden of the Mist! I Summon Thee! Come, Undine!" A bright blue figure emerged, with a ribbon of water flowing around her. It changed into a sword, and she attacked the red "Vulcan." She never made it to him, though. She was hit by a large torrent of electricity, coming from the green fellow. "That was my Raigeki Blast. Shame though, she was kinda hot. Though, so is the summoner." He made a whistling noise. "Damn." He realized she was shouting something, but dismissed it as her yelling at him for complimenting her. He realized too late that she was saying: "I Call Upon the Servant of Mother Earth! I Summon Thee! Gnome!" The next thing he knew, he was being picked up and carried away.

Another Note: I used some languages from D&D, hope nobody minds. So, can anyone guess what these strange individuals are? Guesses go in reviews, people. Please review.


End file.
